freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryuuichi Aoi
Ryuuichi Aoi (2023-2050) was the only son of Gengo Aoi and Maria Lancelot. He was also the husband of Orie Aoi and the father of Kazuha Aoi and Kazuya Aoi as well as Arcadia Aoi through his sexual assault of his eldest sister Cassandra. Background Ryuuichi was born in 2023 to world renowned scientist Gengo Aoi and his wife Erika Kudo, although in reality Erika was just a front to hide Ryuuichi's real mother, Maria Lancelot. Furthermore, he had five older sisters known as the Legendary Pandora. Ryuuichi eventually met and married a woman named Orie from the Tenjouin family. In 2043, they had their first daughter named Kazuha Aoi. The family of three lived together in Hokkaido where Ryuuichi became a popular university physics professor and a famous researcher in his own right. In 2049, Ryuuichi was formally introduced to his eldest sister Cassandra Aoi. She eventually came to live with Ryuuichi's family, and during this time, Orie became pregnant with Ryuuichi's second child. However, Orie experienced life-threatening complications with her pregnancy due to the fetus carrying large traces of Stigmatic Material due to Ryuuichi's Stigma Body. Thus at the time unknown, Ryuuichi made the life-altering decision to have Orie's fetus transferred to Cassandra's womb, and in 2050, Cassandra birthed Ryuuichi and Orie's son, Kazuya Aoi. After experiencing traumatic events and learning devastating truths from his father, Ryuuichi later committed suicide in that same year following the death of his wife. Appearance Ryuuichi very much resembled his father in his youth, save for he wore his hair shorter. He was mostly seen in casual clothes and smoking regularly. Personality Ryuuichi was initially a kind, caring and bright man who valued his family greatly. He also was very loving towards his wife as he tolerated her emotional outbursts and working hard to make her happy. He was slightly more cautious around his daughter, due to what he perceived to be her eccentricities, but he loved her and watched out for her nonetheless. Ryuuichi was very honorable as well, decrying Gengo when he thought that Gengo had cheated on Erika Kudo and refusing to betray Orie by fathering children with the Legendary Pandora. In doing so, he was willing to put his family's future before that of mankind's, in stark contrast to his father who had always made sacrifices in the name of protecting mankind. Thus, Ryuuichi was completely obdurate in his choice of refusing his father's repeated request to make children with Cassandra, despite in how Gengo had told his son that his intransigent decision would jeopardize mankind's future. But deep down, Ryuuichi hated his own existence, feeling it was all a mistake from the very start, a self-depreciating opinion which he never voiced to anyone. In addition to this, or perhaps because of it, his refusal to confront his wife's irrational behavior helped enable her downward spiral into insanity. After his wife passed away Ryuuichi sunk into a deep depression, skipping his wife's funeral and drinking heavily to escape the pain. He also became violent and prone to slipping into fits of rage, destroying his household and verbally assaulting Cassandra for her presence in his home. Furthermore, upon seeing Kazuha's acceptance of her mother's death in a seemingly uncaring way, Ryuuichi proceeded to blame the young girl for killing Orie, taking his fury and grief out on a child. He also shows a more violent inimical behavior towards his father, believing that Gengo stole all of Ryuuichi's happiness. This descent into increasingly unstable behavior culminated with Ryuuichi raping Cassandra, an act that was the direct opposite of the actions and morals of the good man he used to be. To compound this, he decided to kill himself in front of Kazuha, burdening his daughter with the sight of her father killing himself. Freezing 11th Nova Clash Ryuuichi is shown when Kazuya tries to liberate Satellizer and Rana's minds from Nova Amelia's resonance. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Ryuuichi is seen in Gengo's photo album, beside his surrogate mother, Erika. Busters Arc Ryuuichi is seen in Kazuya's flashback, having an argument with his wife, who denounces Kazuya as a monster and refuses to acknowledge him as her child. 13th Nova Clash Ryuuichi's past is expanded upon during this arc in a flashback. In 2049, Ryuuichi was a college professor at a university. He's seen teaching a classroom of attentive students. Many of the girls had a crush on him, but others told them to back off since he was already married. Once he reached home, he finds his wife, twenty-four year old Orie Aoi, formerly of the Tenjouin family, in a sullen state. According to her, their daughter said she "can't understand." Ryuuichi countered that Kazuha was just a kid, so she shouldn't take it to heart. He suggested that she see Gengo on the matter, but Orie rebutted that Kazuha got even stranger around him, almost like he was stealing her away. Ryuuichi goes to his father's lab on the matter, and marvelled by the size of the installation. One of Gengo's assistants mentioned it was all thanks to the funding of Howard L. Bridget. Along the way he encountered Kazuha, who told him that Gengo told her to tell her father where to go. Ryuuichi asked if she saw him on a monitor, and his daughter replied she didn't, she sensed him coming and said he'd understand because they were "the same." They took the elevator down to Level B6, where Gengo awaited. Once they did, Gengo told his only son that Kazuha told him he was coming. Ryuuichi was amazed, and noted while Kazuha could sense him, she couldn't sense her mother. Ryuuichi told him there was a serious matter he wanted to discuss without Kazuha hearing, but Gengo said he had no problem to her listening to whatever was to be spoken. Ryuuichi became incensed, as his father made it sound like he didn't consider Orie as part of the family. Gengo then turned his son's attention towards three sleeping women in stasis tubes, whom Gengo called the Legendary Pandora. He explained that they were to bear Ryuuichi's future children, for if mankind continued on its current path, then hybrids would be necessary to protect them. His father proclaimed the comatose women would be the mothers of great-soul-ed Pandoras, all part of Project Arcadia. Ryuuichi opposed the notion, for to him it meant betraying his wife. Gengo countered that it was all part of his destiny in saving mankind. Ryuuichi later experiences nightmares over the incident, such as a buxom woman appearing before him. He then found himself in bed, with Orie. His wife told him she no longer objected to Gengo being around Kazuha, for he'd indeed helped her when she nearly lost her child, which relieved Ryuuichi. When she said she wanted a son, he agreed without hesitation. After an intense lovemaking session with his wife, Ryuuichi met Gengo on the hill and said he had no intent on furthering his plans. In his mind Gengo betrayed Erika, his own wife, and as such he refused to do the same. And while he acknowledged he was not an ordinary man, he vowed to live as one and thus would only have children with the woman he loves (ironically the same words Gengo used to describe Maria Lancelot to Kazuya). His father finally relented, but asked he meet his older sister Cassandra, who'd waited so long to meet him. Ryuuichi was stunned by both the revelation and the concerned look on his father's face, a look he'd never seen him wear. He consents to meet his estranged sister. Back home, Ryuuichi reveals to Orie that he has a bastard older sister named Cassandra. Orie is shocked, but Ryuuichi claims that it is difficult to talk about due to his father's unfaithfulness. He adds that she is impaired and is in Gengo's care. Ryuuichi then tells Orie that his father must go to America for business, leaving Cassandra in his care. Orie takes the news badly, and locks herself in a room. Ryuuichi attempts to coerce her out by promising to refuse Gengo. Orie eventually gives in stating that family is family, not to mention she owed Kazuha's life to Gengo, meaning they cannot refuse him. Ryuuichi thanks and embraces his wife. The next day, Ryuuichi and his family await Gengo. He arrives with a crutch-supported Cassandra. He thanks Orie for agreeing to help his daughter, who he introduces as Cassandra Aoi. Orie says it is no problem and welcomes Cassandra to her home, surprising Ryuuichi, though the younger Aoi male grew introspective, wishing he'd stopped it. For he felt letting Cassandra and Orie meet, welcoming his half-sister into his family, trying to make another child for Kazuha's sake, he felt everything was a mistake from the very beginning, much like his own existence. Later on at dinner, Orie makes her best dish, but it proves too hot for Cassandra, who is fed by a joyful Kazuha. Orie notes how happy Kazuha is and questions whether there is something special about Cassandra. Ryuuichi looks at his wife in concern. Ryuuichi next takes his family to his father's private grounds for a picnic. He assists Cassandra in walking, and tells her his view on his wife. He believes her to be the most beautiful woman in the world due to the love he feels for her. Ryuuichi and Orie later take a trip to the doctors where Orie is revealed to be pregnant, much to Ryuuichi's joy. Later that night, Ryuuichi finds Cassandra on the balcony and the two talk. Cassandra shares some of her memories with Ryuuichi, revealing to him a clearer picture of Gengo's fight against "fate." Ryuuichi acknowledges his father's determination, but also resolves to show him that their family should come first, to which Cassandra agrees. As time passes, Orie begins to experience complications and is rushed to a hospital. Ryuuichi attempts to accompany her but is stopped by security. Enraged, he smashes one of the guard's heads into a wall. He is quickly interrupted by the arrival of Gengo, who tells Ryuuichi that there is no time for tears, and that tough decisions must be made in order to save his wife and son. Later, Ryuuichi is by his wife's side when she wakes up. Orie panics to see that her belly is not its proper size. Ryuuichi explains that Kazuya had to be removed from her body to keep her alive, though Orie cannot be calmed. Orie asks where Kazuya is and Gengo points out Kazuya is just a 4-month old fetus, so naturally he couldn't be born. Gengo explains that Kazuya's stigma body had grown in Orie's womb but couldn't grow any further. Both of them would have died, so Kazuya was transferred to a place where a stigma-bodied fetus can grow completely. When Orie is shown the now pregnant Cassandra, she is in utter disbelief; Orie then attacks her sister-in-law. When Ryuuichi stops her, she demands why he didn't stop Gengo from taking their child. Ryuuichi explains that he was trying protect her and Kazuya. Orie doesn't want to hear it and after another episode a part of her wishes she'd dies with her child. Later, Ryuuichi sees his father and him that he plans to take Cassandra home with them. Gengo is shocked and asks Ryuuichi's intentions and whether it would have repercussions on Orie. Even if Kazuya is sleeping in Cassandra's womb, he's still Ryuuichi and Orie's child. Ryuuichi refers to Cassandra as his elder sister, then corrects himself, coldly saying that the woman with a stigma body is an incubator to keep the fetus alive. He adds that she's simply a vessel and asks whether that's wrong. He repeats that he'll take her home with them and intends to watch over Kazuya until he's born, that it's not fate but their choice. Kazuya is born from Cassandra on April 3, 2050. One day Ryuuichi comes home to hear Kazuya crying. Kazuha brings him to Kazuya. He tries to get Kazuya to stop crying and asks after Orie. A broken Orie emptily welcomes Ryuuichi home. Ryuuichi tells her it seems Kazuya's diaper was dirty and he'd changed it, and Orie emptily thanks him. Ryuuichi says she's been tired recently, so starting tomorrow he'll come home earlier. Kazuha informs Ryuuichi that Kazuya hasn't eaten anything today. Ryuuichi turns to Orie who barely reacts. When Ryuuichi demands if it's true, Orie says it can't be helped because Kazuya hasn't tried to eat at all, not Orie's milk or formula. Kazuha adds that this has been a daily occurrence. Orie tries to feed Kazuya and orders him to drink quickly. She freaks out, demanding why he won't drink when it's his mother's milk when he has to be hungry. She wonders if Kazuya doesn't recognize her as his mother. Ryuuichi suggests there might be something wrong with Kazuya and to take him to a doctor. At the hospital, the doctor tells Ryuuichi there's no problem. Ryuuichi counters that Kazuya won't drink his mother's milk nor formula. The doctor speculates the bond between mother and child might be lacking if the child refuses mother's milk even when there's nothing wrong with his body. She says that Kazuya will naturally pursue the person who reared him, and suggests trying to reconsider the mother's childcare environment to deepen the mutual bond. When Ryuuichi relays the doctor's advice, Orie believes Kazuya doesn't love her, that she may not be qualified to be Kazuya's mother. She reminds him he knows how much she's sacrificed for that child. Ryuuichi counters that that's not what he meant. He just said that Kazuya is different from an ordinary child, so there might also be a different way of raising him. Orie demands how it's different. She declares she loves Kazuya and that she would devote her very best. Back at the hospital, the doctor tells Ryuuichi and Orie that Kazuya's malnutrition isn't a simple matter. When the doctor brings up Gengo, Ryuuichi asks if the doctor just handed over a child without their consent. The doctor explains it's because Gengo resolved the symptoms, so she thought it's beneficial for Kazuya's sake. Orie and Ryuuichi go to Gengo. Ryuuichi demands what Gengo's intentions are in taking custody of Kazuya. He asks how many times Gengo will do selfish things with any permission even though Gengo is his father. Gengo asks what permission he needs to save his grandson's life. Gengo blasts Ryuuichi with the fact that even Ryuuichi should know Kazuya can't be cured by an ordinary doctor. He demands to know why Ryuuichi didn't consult him. Gengo tells his child and his wife that he can no longer leave Kazuya under their care due to their inability to provide. When Ryuuichi protests, Gengo orders them to check with their own eyes. A wall slides aside to access an adjoining room. Ryuuichi and Orie are shattered to see Cassandra happily breast-feeding a peaceful Kazuya. At the sight, Orie lunges for her baby, but Cassandra angrily takes Orie by her wrist and throws her on the ground. Cassandra ends up breaking Orie's wrist in the process with her superhuman strength. Gengo takes Kazuya from Cassandra and gives him to Orie, who lovingly cradles her child. However, Kazuya begins crying much to Orie's devastation. As if she came to a realization, Orie rose from the ground and handed her crying child back to Cassandra. Ryuuichi tries to stop her, but Gengo keeps him back, silently tells his son that Orie needs to see this for herself. When Cassandra holds Kazuya again, he stops crying and resumes feeding from Cassandra. Having to see her infant choose another woman as "mother", Orie discovered that neither of her children loved her. Unable to cope with the harsh reality, Orie dropped to the ground and wailed as loudly as she could. Cassandra continues breastfeeding Kazuya and Orie looked on from afar with hatred and jealousy raging in her eyes. At night, Orie resolved to kill Kazuya by smothering his face with a pillow, and she is caught by Kazuha. Ryuuichi awakens to the clamour between Orie and Kazuha, shocked to see that Kazuha had stabbed her mother. Ryuuichi is with Orie as she is rushed to the hospital via ambulance. Ryuuichi cries when Orie finally dies. A funeral is held for Orie and Ryuuichi is not with his father and daughter. Ryuuichi smashes some of the furniture in his home and cries for his wife. When Cassandra approaches him, Ryuuichi snatches Kazuya away from her, blaming Cassandra for Orie's meltdown and death. However, Kazuya cried even in Ryuuichi's arms while the flabbergasted man tried vainly to convince the infant that Cassandra was not his mother. Later, after drinking heavily, Kazuha returns to find her unkempt father sitting in the dark. While the cheerful girl and morose man talk Kazuha reveals that Gengo's training is allowing her to speak to her mother. Ryuuichi is alarmed by his daughter's words, and immediately suggests the family leave the area so that Kazuha is away from her grandfather and he tells her that her mother is dead. Kazuha replies by stating that because she is physically dead, that doesn't mean that Orie has left them. Ryuuichi falls into a rage at his daughter's calm demeanor, and he hysterically demands to know why Kazuha killed Orie in the first place. The girl replies that she didn't hate her mother, but that she killed her because she wasn't like them and because Kazuya and Kazuha had duties to fulfill when they were adults. Ryuuichi is furious at his daughter's seemingly callous dismissal of humans, and more importantly, her mother's life. The bereaved father demands to know if Kazuha is even Orie's child and the girl affirms her relation to Ryuuichi, notably not saying that she viewed herself as Orie's daughter. Ryuuichi rushes to confront Gengo, declaring that he was taking his family away from the scientist's influence. Gengo, at this point tired of his son's behavior and irrational methods, says that they can't hide anywhere in the world from him. Then the older man reveals Ryuuichi's purpose: to guide all the Transcendent Beings in the human world into battle with the Nova. Ryuuichi doubts his father's claims, but Gengo replies by telling Ryuuichi the truth of his parentage and his relation to Maria Lancelot. Ryuuichi begins having a break-down, realizing the implications of this. Gengo remarks that Ryuuichi, by his very nature, couldn't have a stable and happy family with an ordinary human woman. Furthermore, Gengo muses that Ryuuichi himself was aware of all of this but simply chose not to acknowledge it. Ryuuichi gives his father a murderous glare in reply, showing that Gengo's words were true. The younger man finally snapped, howling that he never wanted any of this to happen, and that all he wanted was to make a family with the woman he loved. Ryuuichi demands to know why Gengo is trying to take everything away from him and he seizes his father by the throat. Gengo doesn't move a muscle to defend himself, instead quietly saying that he never meant to hurt his son. Rather, he wanted to give Ryuuichi the chance to have the happiness of being a husband and a father before, even if it couldn't last, before he sent him to war. Ryuuichi collapses, begging Gengo to kill him. Gengo tries to comfort his son and firm his resolve to live by reminding him of his duty. The Pandora will give birth to a new race of humanity, and Ryuuichi has to be the one to lead it. With all of humanity slowing changing to have Stigmatic Bodies due to the Pandora, Ryuuichi must become humanity's guardian and preserve the future for his children. Furthermore, if nothing is done soon, humanity will destroy itself before the Nova can do it. These words did't sway Ryuuichi who turns on his father, screaming that if humanity was supposed to die Gengo had no right to interfere. Gengo shows a disturbed expression, declaring that humanity will change to become powerful enough to survive. With the Pandora, humanity will evolve and the superhuman women would replace modern weaponry, preserving mankind from both the Nova and itself. The Ereinbar Set will guide these women to the Stigmatic Body inherited by Ryuuichi and his children, naturally making them suited to lead them. By the will of Maria Lancelot, Ryuuichi and the children of the Aoi Family were to lead humanity into the new future. Ryuuichi stumbles back into his home, his sanity ruined. When Cassandra rushes to help him he touches her face and threateningly asks if she knew that Orie was going to die. When Cassandra doesn't reply, as she is never speaks, but shows a worried look instead, Ryuuichi completely drops his thin veneer of stability. He physically assaults her, demanding to know if she thought his pain and the death of his wife was amusing. Tearing her clothes, Ryuuichi mockingly stated that he would do what his father wanted and play with her as she was just a "doll." This assault culminated in the creation of Arcadia Aoi. Having completed his crime, Ryuuichi sat and waited until morning. When Kazuha came into the living room, looking for Cassandra to feed Kazuya, the deranged man shot her a broken glance and rose to his feet. With his pistol held to his forehead, Ryuuichi spitefully told his daughter to tell Gengo that Ryuuichi would be the one to decide how everything came to end and he pulled the trigger. Exit Revenant Arc In the dimensional world of Eluka when Kazuya uses his Freezing battling the Goddesses of Balance, Ryuuichi along with Orie and Kazuha appears in the Freezing field approaching Kazuya. Ryuuichi with his wife and daughter walk away leaving Kazuya behind. Abilities Stigma Body *Ryuuichi was born with a Stigmatic Body. The exact amount of Stigma tissue that he possessed was unknown, but due to his lineage as the son of the First Pandora, Maria Lancelot, it was presumably quite high. Although he had the Stigmatic Body, Ryuuichi wasn't shown using his powers before his death. This is due to him being unaware of his true nature, and dying shortly after discovering it. However, Ryuuichi did gain several abilities due to his bodily structure. Enhanced Strength *Ryuuichi showed a great deal of physical strength when he was enraged, slamming a grown man's head into the wall with enough force to crack the stone. His strength was further exhibited when he was able to bruise and restrain Cassandra when he attacked her. This is noteworthy as Legendary Pandora are durable enough that metal weapons shatter on contact with them. Relationships Family Gengo Aoi Gengo is Ryuuichi's father. The two did not have a close relationship, as Ryuuichi noted he had rarely ever seen his father drop his carefully constructed persona, even in front of his son. Despite this, Ryuuichi had faith in his father due to the many sacrifices he made to protect mankind. However, Ryuuichi grew resentful of Gengo when the latter asked him to betray his wife's love for the sake of mankind. He also condemned Gengo for betraying his own wife's love. Both of them have different views on mankind's future; while Gengo believes that mankind must do everything they can to survive, and avoid annihilation, Ryuuichi believes that humans should accept their destined destruction and not fight against the transcendent will. As Ryuuichi begins to commit suicide, he tells Kazuha to give Gengo the message that he will "be the one to decide how this all ends," thus showing that Ryuuichi chooses to forsake his duty and allow humanity to be destroyed. Maria Lancelot Maria is Ryuuichi's natural mother, from whom he obtained his Stigmatic body. He does not appear to have had any contact with her. Ryuuichi's acrimony towards his father stems from how he believed that Gengo was an unloyal husband towards Erika. However, Ryuuichi was apparently unaware of Gengo’s devotion towards Maria, much less in how Maria was his real biological mother. The revelation that Maria was Ryuuichi's real mother ultimately helped damage his already fragile sanity once Gengo informed his son of the truth. Erika Kudo As Gengo's legal wife, she acted as a surrogate mother for Ryuuichi in order to maintain appearances. However, Ryuuichi was unaware of this and grew up believing Erika was his biological mother. He was extremely angry when it appeared Gengo had betrayed Erika and fathered bastard children. Orie Aoi Orie is Ryuuichi's lawful wife of whom he loved. He resolutely supported her when she began to doubt her relationship with their daughter and promised to defy Gengo for Orie's sake. Kazuha Aoi Kazuha is Ryuuichi's daughter, likewise to Kazuya, Ryuuichi's heritage is responsible for Kazuha's noteworthy compatibility with Stigmata. Unlike his wife, Ryuuichi did not seem to notice or mind Kazuha's strange behavior when she was young, but subsequently attributed it to her age. However, after the death of Orie at the hands of Kazuha, Ryuuichi's relationship with his daughter became bitter as he blamed her for his wife's death in a fit of rage. After seeing her cold and uncaring reaction to her mother's end he furiously questioned if she was really the daughter of his wife. The bemused young girl responded by saying that she was her father's child, without reaffirming her relation to her mother, much to his shock. After learning the truth from his father, Ryuuichi would spitefully kill himself in front of his daughter while telling her to inform Gengo that Ryuuichi would be the one to decide how everything ends. Kazuya Aoi Kazuya is Ryuuichi's son, which makes Ryuuichi responsible for Kazuya's Stigmatic body. Ryuuichi wanted Kazuya to be born to help make his family closer. Arcadia Aoi Arcadia is Ryuuichi's daughter via his assault on Cassandra. Cassandra Aoi After having her stay with his family for a time, Ryuuichi bonded with Cassandra. He appears to recognize her as his sister and the two resolve to teach their father the importance of family; Ryuuichi then tried to show Cassandra his resolve, to fight against fate so he can obviate the need to make children with his sister. When Cassandra became the surrogate of Ryuuichi and Orie's child, Ryuuichi became slowly embittered by her existence, calling her an incubator for his child. When Orie was killed by Kazuha did Ryuuichi later blamed Cassandra, where he stops considering her to be human and constantly calls her a doll, for everything going wrong in his life and snatches Kazuya from her and stated that he is his and Orie's child, will never accept her or let his father have his way. When Ryuuichi is told the truth about everything from Gengo, he goes home to assault and rape Cassandra, who was too stunned to retaliate, which results in the impregnation and later birth of Arcadia Aoi. Legendary Pandora The four other Legendary Pandora, Teslad Aoi, Windy May Aoi, Lucy Aoi and Chiffon Aoi are Ryuuichi's older sisters. Gengo intended for Ryuuichi to have children with Teslad and Windy May, but he rejected their existence. It is unknown if Ryuuichi was aware of Lucy and Chiffon. Trivia * The name "Ryuuichi"' '''means "noble, prosperous" or "dragon" (ryuu) and "one" (ichi). * Ryuuichi's surname "Aoi" means' '''"Hollyhock, Althea" or "blue". Gallery 804532 407460322670915 1710638648 n-0.jpg|Ryuuichi and his wife Ryuuichi Orie Kazuha015.jpg|Kazuha (Left), Ryuuichi (Middle) and Orie (Right) waiting for Cassandra Aoi Ryuuchi and Orie 007.png|Ryuuichi being comfort by Orie Orie Wants a Second Child.jpg|Ryuuichi is told by Orie she wants another child Early Aoi Family.jpg|Ryuuichi with his family References Category:Character Category:Lab 13 Category:Deceased Category:Male